In His Best Friend's Arms
by RainbowFez
Summary: during episode two. Barry is frustrated that he cant recreate what happened to Cyd and Shelby. after yelling at Naldo he reflects on how their friendship began and how it changed his life forever.


This is the first Best Friends whenever fanfic. I have no idea if anyone will actually read it. I want to see what peopel think of this before writing another one. I hope you like it. I know the show just started and it is posible future episodes make a cannon that goes against what is written but I want to write this so whatever. Please Review. Especially since i'm not excpecting many readers. I'd like to know if I should write more.

* * *

"Try number sixty-nine" Barry sighed into the camera. He glared at the machine that was about to shoot a laser at them. His anger with the device only increased after his eyebrows had been burned off.

"Don't be upset" Naldo said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"Press the button" Barry sighed, ignoring his friend's oddly jovial mood. Naldo pressed the button and the laser hit them. Everything was bright and Barry hoped that whatever luck that had helped Cyd and Shelby would work for them. Unfortunately still the only reaction was the smell of burning skin. "I'm done for the day" Barry shouted, raising his arms in the air.

"You're gonna find a way" Naldo said, trying to sooth the other boy. Barry responded by hitting his forehead against the wall.

"Barry" Naldo sighed, wrapping his arm around Barry's shoulder who was still pressing his forehead against the wall.

"Don't you think we've hugged enough" Barry groaned. Naldo removed his hand. If Barry had turned his head he would have seen the hurt look barley hidden on his best friend's face.

"Yea" Naldo mumbled. "I think I'm going to go home now." He didn't look back as he nearly ran out of the lab. Barry growled, slamming his hands on the wall.

"Why am I so Stupid!" He shouted. "How can Cyd and Shelby do something I can't recreate after sixty-nine tries?" No matter what Naldo had said, he couldn't help doubt his ability as a scientist. He turned to stare at the door. Naldo had left and for some reason that hurt. Barry slid to the floor. Naldo gave up on him too. He couldn't even bother to stay and comfort him. "Why would he comfort me" he snarled to himself. "Why do I care?"

Deep down he knew if it wasn't for Naldo he'd have given up on his dreams years ago. Naldo had always been there for him, through thick and thin. He could still remember the day they met. They had been three years old. Barry's mom had taken him to the playground and he had been in the sandbox building a sand castle. It had been a great sand castle. It had been six feet tall, sporting three towers with working lights, he had broken the lock to the electrical supplies and hooked his homemade tiny generator to the Christmas lights. There was a stone drawbridge that moved up and down, a moat filled by a working waterfall, thanks to a tiny pump he had designed himself. And finally his green solders were set as an army defending his cousin's princess doll.

Unfortunately kids didn't like when other children made things better than them so a group of older boys stomped over to him and destroyed his castle. Barry had cried as they crushed his generator and stepped on his pump. When he tried to stop them the biggest boys hit him in the head. He watched, lying on his side in the sand. When it was all over he was rolled in a ball, gripping a handful of army men, crying. His mother didn't even notice. She was too busy chatting it up with the mom of one of the boys who attacked him.

He felt broken and alone, something no three year old should feel. It was a feeling he was used to. This wasn't the first time something like this happened. They hurt him and broke everything he made and all his mom did was scold him for acting weird. Supposedly if he acted like a normal child he wouldn't be bullied. How can she scold her three year old son with a black eye and go back to chatting with his attacker's mom.

It was that day that really broke his relationship with the woman. He'd never looked at her the same way again. She stopped being his mother from that moment on. It hadn't been just that. It took a lot more than a reprimanding to make a toddler stop loving his mother. She had never treated him the way she was supposed to, conditional love. He'd been a smart kid though. He hadn't broken to her demands. He never stopped being himself. He never stopped breaking into the padlocked tool shed. He was a scientist. He breathed and lived science. Even at that age he knew who he was and no one could change that. But that day that he truly lost his mother he had felt dead. The reality of life crushed his tiny body, drowning him in a sorrow that followed his every footstep.

But that day was the best day of Barry's life. He may have lost a mother but he gained a brother. He had left the woman who had given birth to him and taken in the tiny wooden box under the slide. IT was just big enough to fit a smaller than average toddler. It was the one place in the park they never found him. That changed that day.

"Hi!" A high pitched happy voice chimed. Barry peered out the small opening to the outside world. A brightly dressed little boy with a rainbow baseball cap and candy neckless smiled down at him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Barry mumbled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

"You don't look all right" the new boy frowned. "I know what would make you feel better. Let's play tag!" Barry's tiny eyes grew wide.

"I've never played tag before" He whispered.

"Never!"

"I have no one to play with." He mumbled.

"Now you do!" The little red headed boy cheered. "My names Naldo what's yours?"

"B-Barry" He sniffled, climbing out of the box.

"I'm gonna be your best friend Barry" He smiled. "Tag your it!" Naldo shouted, touching Barry's chest before running away. Barry stood still, touching that place on his chest. He watched Naldo run laughing across the park. For the first time in a long time Barry smiled a real smile, a big toothy smile. He had a friend, a best friend."

Barry snapped out of the memory. Tears danced in the corner of his eyes. Naldo was his brother. He needed to go apologize. He got up, dusted himself off and hurried out the door. Naldo didn't live far and it only took him ten minutes of flat out running to make it to his friend's big red front door. Gasping for breath he rang the doorbell. He heard shouting and footsteps. The door swung open to reveal his best friend.

"Barry?" Naldo asked, surprised. Barry didn't respond. Instead he flung his arms around his best friend and let out a tiny sob.

"I'm sorry Naldo. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're my best friend and I love you."

Naldo tightened the embrace. Little tears dropped from his eyes. "I love you too Barry." He whispered. One day he'd tell Barry the truth. He'd tell Barry that he loved him more than a brother. He would put his hand on the blond scientist's cheek, lean in and press the softest kiss to his lips. One day he's show his best friend how much he cared and he hoped with all his heart Barry would feel the same way. Because deep in his heart he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life like this, in his best friend's arms.

* * *

Thank you for reading. **PLEASE REVIEW** PM me or say in a review if I should write more.


End file.
